


concentrate

by stonerskittles



Series: teen wolf bingo [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Training, Violence, Werewolf Violet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Concentrate,” Malia orders, delivering a swift kick to Violet’s stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	concentrate

“Concentrate,” Malia orders, delivering a swift kick to Violet’s stomach.

Violet goes down, landing on all fours on the forest floor. Her gums start to itch, a tell tale sign her fangs are coming out, and she snarls angrily, hands curling, getting dirt under her fingernails.

She comes up quickly and rushes at Malia, claws aiming for her jugular.

Malia sees the move and dodges, kicking Violet in the back of the leg, causing her to go down again.

“You’re not concentrating,” Malia says, circling Violet.

It makes her itchy, and she doesn’t take her eyes off the coyote as she staggers to her feet again.

“You’re not giving me a chance,” Violet accuses, a growl rising in the back of her throat.

She’s been having control issues since she turned - because she doesn’t have an Alpha, McCall had said, when Violet nearly taken off a freshman’s head for bumping into her. McCall had offered to teach her how to control the wolf and she’s turned him down instantly. Her pride wouldn’t let her do anything but.

It wasn’t until Malia came up to her, reminded her what hunters do to out of control wolves that Violet had gave in, because she actually _likes_ Beacon Hills - there’s always something to kill and it’s full of hotties.

(And she’s actually made friends here; Liam, Hayden, Tracey, Mason are kind of their own pack, even if they officially answer to McCall

Violet had only one condition to being trained: that Malia be the one to do it.

Of all the pack, Malia is the one she dislikes the least.

“You didn’t want me to hold back,” Malia counters, dodging another attack. Violet hates how casual Malia’s being, like she’s not even trying to fight Violet off. “Hunters won’t go easy on you, or any of the big bads we fight, you need to learn to defend yourself.”

“I know,” Violet snarls, and just manages to swipe Malia’s arm, blood rising and dripping from the wound immediately.

Malia smiles. “Good girl.”


End file.
